Student Identity
by Mama Agwe
Summary: AU. Theres a new student in town and our favorite goth goes to help him learn the ropes. But things aren't always what they seem! This is my first story so please help me out by reading and reviewing! DXS Rating for higher chapters.
1. Prologue, Chapter 1: New Student

This is my first story so please be nice! Enjoy!

_Prologue: Nothing_

_Sams POV_

Nothing ever happens here.

Nothing.

We live in a town where the only good thing is to hear how the local band made out. _Sad but true! _Yeah…our marching band is awesome. They've won so many awards and gone on different trips to receive different honors. But otherwise, that's it. No important events happen here. We are just little old Bagor High.

Well….so we thought.

_Chapter 1: New Student?_

School started as it always does. See the friends in the lobby, talk, get filled in on the gossip. The usual. That included the usual show up and flirtation of the local bimbos.

"I can't believe how stupid Paulina is," I said as I watched her go flaunt with the head of the chess club. _Poor guy. Her next victim._ "Why cant she just go blow herself up or something!"

"I know she is just so..soo.…uh…..hey Tucker, are you with us?" asked Lori. She was waving her hand in front of his face with concern on hers.

_Great, now Tucker has fallen into Paulina's spell. _"Dude snap out of his." I slapped him upside the head and he fell backwards. _What a dope! He too fell in her trap._

"Huh what…sorry. Hey, isn't Paulina something else."

"Oh yeah..she certainly is something. Tucker that puppy dog look has to go." _Why is it all the guys I know have to fall in love with Paulina. What do they see in her? _Bing _Stupid Bell!_ "Great…late for Lancers class…again! Guys, I'll see you later."

"See ya." _How did they get that in perfect unison? Scary!_

The biggest problem with this high school is the minimal space space. Needless to say there is very minimal hallway which gives us "traffic jams" only with people instead of cars. It is so crowded we have portable classrooms. _Wonderful for getting to in bad weather...yeah right!_ So as usual I had to make my way through the overly crowded hallways.

_Get out of my way. I'm going to be late. Ouch!_

I was in the clear with two minutes to spare. _Finally a day where things don't go from bad to worse. _There's Mr. Lancers class and……wait. I turn around to find my second worse enemy, next to Paulina, Dash Baxter, beating some new kid up. _What do I do? Help the new kid…don't help the new kid…help the new kid….don't help the new kid. Oh fudger! Why is the conscious always right?_

"Hey Dash, leave that kid alone!"

"Make me Miss Goth!"

"I will!" I then gave him a knocker right in the jaw just as the late bell rang. "Shit, late again."

"Your nuts Manson!"

_Don't I know it_. So why bother to help this kid again, oh yeah conscious. But hey, on the plus side this guy is kind of cute. Jet black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, nicely built. But especially those eyes; I felt like I could fall in them. Wow! Maybe helping out wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm sorry about that guy. Dash is such a loser. Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, I think I'm okay." _Not to shy either…… say something Manson……_

"Uh….m-my name is..uh.. Sam, Sam Manson."

"Danny Fenton."

"What brings you to Bagor Danny?" _Since there is absolutely nothing here!_

"I just moved here. I'm living with my aunt. I guess you can say its kind of a chance for me to get away from the pressures of home."

_Danny POV_

Wow! Finally someone who doesn't try to beat me up or makes fun of me. This girl is really nice. No one has been this nice to me since I came in this morning. And she has such a pretty name….Sam…I wonder if she can help me to where the hell I'm supposed to go.

"Say Danny do you want me to help show you around since you probably have no clue as to where you are supposed to go?"

_She can read minds too!_

"Um…yeah! That would be great! Thanks!"

"No problem. Where's your first class."

"English with Mr. Lancer."

"Really! That's where I'm headed. It's right here."

"Cool. Thanks a lot Sam."

"Anytime Danny. You can call me your official tour guide."

"Okay Miss Tourguide, lead the way." I extend my hand in the way towards the door and let her lead the way. _God I feel like I'm in a romance movie. Am I?_

_Sam POV_

Wow, Danny is sure sweet. He's showing me the door like we are in a romance movie or something. _Are we?_

"What do you think about this? A new victim huh!"

"Yes. But there is something about him that I remember from somewhere…royalty or something…"

"I see what you mean. Well, what do you want to do your lordship?"

"Watch him. See where he leads us. He will make such a fine specimen don't you think. A fine addition to our growing collection."

"Uh…what collection again?"

The ghost slapped his sidekick in the head. "Do I need to repeat everything? I guess I do. Our collection of ghost souls, which in the end with give us the strength and power to rule the ghost zone..and…the best part…the human world."

So that's the beginning. I have a whole plot formed and I want to see if I can get it off the ground. Now as I said this is my first story so please tell me how it was! Criticism is good. Just don't be too harsh if you get my drift:) Thanks!

P.S. I swear that it should get better as it goes along! Uh…strike that…hopefully!

-Mama Agwe


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings, Secrets, Problem

Disclaimer: I own nothing…though I wish. Lori, Amy, Natalie, and Nick are my characters. Sam, Danny and everyone else are from the show. Yay!

I wrote this chapter really fast so...sorry ahead of time!

Enjoy the goods!

_Chapter 2: Feelings…Secrets…Problem_

Bing

_Finally another drab day in Bagor is over. Time to go home!_

"Hey Sam!"

"Danny..hey! How was your first day here at Bagor?"

"Well, I guess it is okay. Although a lot of things really don't happen here. Don't you think?"

_Boy he learns fast!_ "Yeah, I totally understand what you mean. So what are you doing tonight? I want to introduce you to the rest of the gang here. I mean, my gang."

"Uh..do you think that is a smart idea?" Danny seemed nervous at the fact of meeting new people that had no clue about him. No clue about why he was here in the first place. _Should I tell Sam, she seems really understanding. She has helped me here all day and I sure would like to spend more time with her. Uh…_

"I'm sure you'll fit right in. No worries, I'll be there too. What do you say? It'll be fun, I promise." Sam put the puppy dog look on knowing how much it helped her in the past. She really wanted him to come with her.

_Ahh…..not another puppy dog look. Grrr….._"Okay, I'll go. Just don't get to far away from me." Danny laughed at Sam's face and left to catch his ride.

**Later that night……**

"Everyone this is Danny, Danny this is Tucker, Lori, Amy, Natalie, and Nick. Make yourself at home."

Danny looked around Sam's house in awe. Although he was used to this type of living he never experienced it like this before. He glanced around to find everything in perfect shape. Hell, she even had her own movie theater! And he thanked god that he didn't need to worry about fitting in. Natalie was a goth like Sam and everyone else looked to be like him, normal……

Danny quickly became friends with all of them and soon realized that he had a lot in common with them. He liked all types of music and all of them seemed to like the same. They were all part of the marching band and knew what they were talking about. They talked about anime and how stupid preps like Paulina could really be and how much danger she really is.

"I tell you she is not that bad. She's like a goddess in my mind." Tucker looked dreamily at the wall and started to imagine that it was Paulina standing there.

Amy chuckled, "She's a goddess all right, the goddess of pain and torture. Tucker may god bless your soul and please snap out of it. The wall is really not that hot!"

Everyone chuckled as they watched Tucker stir and turn bright red.

"Danny stay away from her and anyone else that looks or hangs out with her. Really, she's evil." Nick did his best impression of Paulina with her flirtatious actions and sent everyone else laughing, rolling on the floor. Even Tucker thought it was funny.

"Well, I guess I should go now. I don't want to keep my aunt up all night." Danny looked around as everyone got up to give him a hug good-bye. Natalie faking crying to try to make him stay longer.

"Please don't go…sniff….we want you to stay." Everyone laughed again as Danny attempted to drag himself away from Natalie.

"Sorry but no can do. I need to go." Natalie gave up and let him go, though still looking upset. Sam walked Danny to the door while everyone else waved good-bye and went back to their conversation.

Sam spoke a little nervously as she said her good-bye. "Danny….uh…thanks for coming over. As you see, we aren't all that bad..uh….yeah."

Danny spoke with the same nervousness. _Why am I so nervous? This is Sam, my new best friend. _"Uh.. yeah thanks for everything today. I really appreciated it."

Awkward silence.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" Sam asked hoping he would say yes. _Please say yes. If he wants to hang out this weekend, I'm free tomorrow night!_

"I'll do you one better. I'll see you tomorrow night so you can show me around town. Sound okay?" He wanted her to say yes..really bad…. _Wooo…..don't get any ideas Danny. She doesn't know me. _Danny looked away hopefully trying to avoid her eyes.

"Sure no problems! See you then!" Sam said excitedly. _Don't get to excited Sam. He doesn't know you. _She clamed down and reached over to give Danny a hug.

She opened the door and yelled bye to him. Danny stopped when he reached the sidewalk and turned around and came back. _What am I doing? My house is that way? Oh god…_Danny reached a confused Sam at the door and did the first thing that came to mind…he kissed her on the cheek and said in a barely audible whisper, "I can hardly wait." With that he left a stunned goth at the door as he hurried down the street with a huge grin on his face.

Sam returned to her friends and they all were smiling at her. "What's so funny?"

No one answered until Amy stepped up, "Didn't you notice with what he said and did before he left?"

"Yeah I mean really it is so obvious…"

Nick wanted to be part of this too, although he was more blunt, "Sam, he likes you. Duh!"

"Your so blunt Nick…nice going!" Lori slapped him upside the head as everyone laughed.

"He does not. We're just friends. I helped him today and he..he..well…your just wrong okay. He doesn't even know me! I don't know him that well either!."

"Maybe you should then." Tucker chuckled the most. He knew this would happen the first moment Sam told him about Danny at lunch that day. He knew there was an instant connection that flared the moment Sam helped Danny with Dash.

"Guys..your wrong. We are JUST FRIENDS! Okay?"

"Whatever you say.." Everyone said in unison. _Why do they always do that?_

Afterwards they all just hung out and continued to talk about how stupid and boring Bagor was but one thing loomed in Sam's mind.._Do I really like him that way? Does he like me?_

**At Danny's new house….**

What was I thinking? Going up to give her a kiss? So corny. She probably thinks I'm a dope now. Do I really like her that much?

"Ahhhhhh….!"

"Danny, huh, what's wrong?" Danny's worried aunt stepped into the room. She laid some washed clothes on his destroyed bed and gave him a worried stare.

"Nothing. Just girl problems."

"Ah, I see. That Sam girl huh….Well if I were you I'd make a move. A girl like that doesn't come around often you know." And with that she left a very confused Danny behind.

As his aunt left the room Danny fell back against his bed. He was so confused. Was his aunt right? Should he make his move? But will she understand?

Danny got up and looked on his desk to find a newspaper there. One from where he used to live. "Would Sam understand? I'm a prince for gods sake! She could never understand who I am, and what I do. Well, okay maybe the prince part but not the halfa! I'm part ghost, that's why I left home in the first place. Oh man I'm so confused! Wait…who am I talking to?"

Danny slapped himself in the head. He needed to figure things out. His life's secret depended on it.

So what did you think? I figured this chapter would be to show the growing relationship between Sam and Danny. And as a special treat I included what's up with Danny. Ha! Anyway reviews are always great!

-Mama Agwe


	3. Authors Note

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Danny Phantom…tear. Butch Hartman is my hero!

I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating. I promise to all of you that I will update as soon as possible. My hectic schedule is finally coming to a close! I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and helping me with my writing. It tells me that I will continue my story.

Speaking of which, since I've done such a bad job at updating, here is a sneak peak at _Chapter 3: A Story Unfolds._

_Maddie looked at her husband. She knew that she was about to make the toughest decision of her life. One that would change her life forever, and there was nothing she could do about. Her once goofy husband stared back with the same look. He too was scared and feared what was to come. The decided this choice with heavy hearts knowing that without it, their family would be ruined._

"_Danny, you are going to go live with you aunt."_

"_What! Just because of what happened? I'm not Jazz. I will not be brought down the same way she was!" Danny was exasperated at his parents' sudden decision._

"_We are sorry Danny." Jack's voice too was laden in sorrow. "This is the only way for us to ensure that you have the throne."_

I love cliffies! Anyway this is just a sum up of the chapter. I suspect there will be four more chapters. I honestly have no idea. When I started this it was meant to be a small thing, but it is turning into something much bigger.

Again thanks for reviewing and the next chapter will be up in the next couple days! Like all of you, I too hate authors who take forever to update. I will not be one of them.

-Mama Agwe


	4. Chapter 3: A Story Unfolds

I'm sorry I took so long to update. Schoolwork has been killer lately. Anyway the next update is about Danny, why he is in Amity Park. Everything should come into place now…or will it?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Although I wish I did….pouts

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Story Unfolds_

The ancient city of Livingstown was one that was known for its kings and queens. These fair rulers were known fair and wide as the best rulers throughout the entire world. No one could compare to the generosity or compassion they shared to each of the citizens. They truly were a gift of god. But these rulers shared another gift they were ghost hunters.

The fairest rulers yet to rule Livingstown were Jack and Maddie Fenton. Even though they were the finest rulers the kingdom had to offer, they were also well known for their expertise on ghost hunting.

Yes, Livingstown had its secrets also. This city was a ghost portal, an entrance into the ghost zone. Ghosts would run rampant with ghosts and the citizens of this city were always in alarm. No one knew how to fight them off. There were just too many. It was not until one day till this mystery ghost fighter named "Inviso-Bill" came to help the king and queen in their quest for victory. Little did the townspeople know that it was in fact, there prince, Danny.

Danny Fenton. When he was younger, he got caught in exact entrance of the ghost portal. His DNA was fused with ghost powers, and he became a halfa. Everyday he would fight ghosts, and everyday he secret was closer and closer to being found out. His own sister, Princess Jazz already knew of his secret. She was the only one.

"Danny! Why must you always do that!" Jazz was looking up at her brother while he hovered over the ground, looking for his target.

"I have no choice. It's my duty now. Just deal with it." With that Danny zoomed away. The box ghost was terrorizing some of the citizens again and well….you get the picture.

Man, what's her problem. She's the only one who knows my secret and she is making a way to big a deal about it. Should I have trusted her? Yes, I should have. Aaagghhh…! I have such a migraine.

When Danny returned to the castle to find it in shambles. The towers were torn apart and the walls were in pieces. Danny looked around curiously to find several of the maids and butlers lying dead on the ground. Danny knew that this was a bad situation to be in. He searched the castle for hours trying to find his family. All of them were missing. They were nowhere to be found. As he was searching a baron hallway he saw green flashes in the distance. As he got closer he saw two figures battling it out. _Who is that? Oh no….Jazz! But who is that with her, he looks familiar, just like…..Plasmius!_

Danny took off to help defend his sister. A mere twenty feet away….fifteen…ten… He saw Jazz try to defend herself with the latest Fenton Ghost Hunting gear. "Hold on Jazz! I'll be right…."

Danny never got to finish his sentence. He saw as Plasmius took the last shot and Jazz went down.

Plasmius saw Danny approach and sent him a final warning. "Ha! You see the power evil holds. If you want the same thing to happen to the rest of your family, I suggest you join me, on the dark side. If you choose the light side, I will be forced to kill you. You have one week to decide ghost boy!" With that he disappeared.

Danny approached his sister with despair and anger in his face. _She's dead. She's dead and I watched her die. It was my fault! If I was only a little sooner, I could have saved her. It should have been me. _Danny knew that his wishing and arguing would help no one. He pushed his thoughts aside as he knelt next to his sister. As he touched her porcelain face he found out that it did not have its usual warm and bright feeling, but it was ice cold. He saw what looked like a stray tear fall from her face. He knew that she was gone for good.

Danny couldn't take the feelings left in him. He had to get away. He got up and flew far into the distance, all the while crying his eyes out. His only sister was dead. The only one who knew his secret. The only one who understood him. The last things he said to her were ringing through his mind. _I have no choice. It's my duty now. Just deal with it. _

"How could I have been so selfish? She was only trying to help and I shot her down. Why? Why was I such a dickhead? Now I'll never be able to tell her that I love her, and I truly appreciated what she did for me. Never….because she's gone."

Danny flew down towards the ground and wept his heart out. The tears would not stop rolling down his face. The misery in his life was now evident to anyone that passed. His life was over now. Who was there to help him?

As the hours passed Danny came to the conclusion that he had to return home. To face his parents and finally tell him the one thing that has been plaguing him for many years. As he returned back to the castle he stopped by the deserted hallway to pick up Jazz's body to carry back to his parents. He knew what was to come.

Jack and Maddie looked at their son with a smile, happy to see that he was alive and well. Once they looked at the body in his arms there smiles faded. Tears of sorrow filled their eyes as they saw that their eldest child was indeed dead. They sat in silence for what seemed like and eternity until Danny spoke up.

"I saw it happen. I was right there. If I was just a little bit faster…I…." Tears racked his eyes again and Danny was unable to finish was he was saying. Jack and Maddie looked at their son with a weary smile and told him the only words of comfort they could muster.

"It was not your fault. Do not blame yourself. It was going to happen no matter what. Although we don't like what the outcome was, it was fate." Maddie said this in the most confident voice she could muster.

Jack on the other hand said the one thing Danny needed most to hear. "Danny, no matter what happened or who's fault it was, you are our son. We love you so much. We just thank god that we didn't loose you too."

Danny was relieved to her his parents say this. He knew he had more to say to them and as he opened his mouth, Maddie interjected.

"Danny we have a lot to talk about, but right now is not the time. Go to bed. We will discuss things in the morning."

Danny wanted to protest but Maddie held her hand up to silence him. Danny knew there was no way he was going to get another word in. He muttered a simple good night and walked up to his room. All the while he was walking he was thinking, _How do they expect me to sleep, are they insane. I have so much to tell them and they just expect me to dismiss it. I saw my sister die for Christ's sakes! There is no way I will fall asleep!_

No matter the protests his mind was saying, his body had a different agenda. The fatigue of the day's events finally settled in and Danny fell right to sleep when he hit his bed. Although he did sleep, it was a dreamless one.

The next morning Danny woke up with the same sorrow that filled his body the night before. He couldn't get the scene of his sister dying out of his head. As he ate his breakfast in silence he was trying to figure out how exactly he was going to tell his parents about his gift. He didn't have time to think long because he was called into the entrance hall to discuss events with his parents.

He was so nervous. He had no clue what they would say to him. _Are they going to throw me out? Will they disown me? What the hell am I supposed to do! _Danny was frantic when he reached the hall. He knew that trouble was coming when he saw the expressions on his parent's faces.

_Well, lets get this over with. _He sighed and spoke to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I have something very important I need to tell you. Jazz's death was my fault. I know it sounds stupid and totally off the wall, but it is true. You see, well…I…I'm sort of…well you see…uh…"

"Danny we understand." Jack spoke up with a tone that shocked Danny. Maddie nodded her head and Danny just stood there dumbstruck.

"You understand? I am the reason Jazz is dead! It's all because I am a…" Danny had no chance to finish what he was saying. Maddie and Jack answered in unison, "A halfa."

Danny was in awe. _They knew. This whole time! Did Jazz tell them? I am so confused?_ "How…you….what is going on here?"

Maddie just smiled and said, "Danny, we've known for a long time now. And before you say anything, Jazz did not tell us. We did confirm it with her, but we figured it out on our own." Danny just stood there. His mouth was wide open he was so in shock. Maddie just laughed. "We are not as stupid as you think Danny. We recognized the famous Danny Phantom to be our only son. It made us proud really, to know that our son was doing something good to save and protect his kingdom."

With this Maddie let a single tear escape her eye. Maddie looked at her husband. She knew that she was about to make the toughest decision of her life. One that would change her life forever, and there was nothing she could do about. Her once goofy husband stared back with the same look. He too was scared and feared what was to come. The decided this choice with heavy hearts knowing that without it, their family would be ruined.

"Danny, you are going to go live with you aunt."

"What!" Danny couldn't believe it. They were sending him away. "Just because of what happened? I'm not Jazz. I will not be brought down the same way she was!" Danny was exasperated at his parents' sudden decision.

"We're so sorry Danny." Jack's voice too was laden in sorrow. "This is the only way for us to ensure that you have the throne."

"You are the only remaining heir to the throne of Livingstown. Vlad will do anything in his power to ensure that he gets it for himself. He intended to kill all of us last night, but we were to quick for him. Danny you must leave to save your life!" Maddie said all of this with as much composure that she could muster, which was not much. She was sending her only son, her remaining child away from them.

Danny was still angry. _I'm strong enough to fight him myself. He will not take what is not his. He already got Jazz, he won't get me. _"Mom, Dad, I understand what you are saying, but I can't leave! This is my fault. He wants me to join his side and I will not! I will stay here and defend my home, my kingdom, my family!"

His parents looked away from him, ashamed of the decision that was made. They had no choice. "Danny this is the only way. We are sorry, but it's just no use. You will go to Amity Park and live with you aunt until everything is sorted out. We love you too much to see you meet the same fate as Jazz. She would want you to leave also."

With that Danny walked away knowing that his parents were right. There was nothing he could do to change what was to come. He had no choice but to obey his family's wishes. It hurt him that he would be abandon his land in its most precious time of need, but he soon realized that maybe it was for the best. After all, he is Danny Phantom, or "Inviso-Bill" as the city liked to call him.

"Besides, maybe it isn't such a bad place after all, Amity Park. I mean my Aunt Carmen seems to be a cool one. I mean she does send me all of those jazzy gifts. Ahh…we'll see what happens." Danny was talking to himself all the way back to his room where he started to pack. He was to leave early tomorrow so he could make it in Amity Park in the afternoon.

For the rest of his time in Livingstown, Danny thought about the new people and life he was going to have to live in Amity Park. He knew that no one could know his secret, or the fact that he was a prince. He knew that everything was going to be different.

"I am in so much trouble right now. This will not be easy." As Danny said his last farewells to his parents he headed off to the station where he was taking a train to his new home, and his new life.­­­­­­

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it's a little crazy and hard to understand, but I wrote everything as it came to me. Now you understand the dilemma Danny is facing and why he is in Amity. So, what is Vlad up to and what will happen to Danny's new relationship with Sam? I guess you will have to read and wait to find out. Comments are always welcome! Please and thank you!

-Mama Agwe


End file.
